Fang Needs a Miracle
by tiduscanfly
Summary: When Fang is shot in the neck by erasers, only the higher forces can save him.... What will happen when he meets a certain messiah in the hospital? Rated T cause I'm paranoid... Oh, don't read if you're very religious, I don't want to offend anyone...


**Just a warning: If you're very strongly religious, you PROBABLY don't want to read this...**

**Disclaimer: Just FYI, I most definitely DO NOT own Jesus. He just agreed to come down and be in this...**

**_-*-_**

Max POV

Erasers. Where the hell did THEY come from? One second my flock and I were flying peacefully and the next we were doing dive-bomb landings 'cause Fang had suddenly dropped like a rock. Only one of them had a gun, and there were only about five anyway. They were dead pretty quickly.

But one of them had shot Fang, and he was hurt bad. He was out cold. The bullet had hit him somewhere around his collarbone. I couldn't tell exactly with all of the blood.

"Fang." I whispered, pulling him into my lap. I tore off a piece of my sleeve and attempted to clean up the wound. Angel buried her face in Gazzy's chest and whimpered. I tore off more pieces of sleeve and pressed them on the wound. It was REALLY bad.

Crap.

_-*-_

In the end we had to bring Fang to the hospital. Yes, the freaking HOSPITAL. Desperate times call for desperate measures. **(Sorry 'bout the cliche) **The five of us were waiting in the "reception area" while Fang was in an operating room.

After a while one of the doctors came out. I instantly shot to my feet. He surveyed me before asking, "Are you Max Ride? Nick Ride's sister?" I nodded. He sighed. "We don't know if he's going to make it. The bullet hit him in the neck. If he lives he'll be paralyzed from there down."

He said more stuff but that was all I needed to know. Fang might die. It was too much for me to take. Fang? Die? No way. It couldn't happen. It WOULDN'T happen. But if he didn't... paralyzed? How would we be able to deal with that? It's not like we could carry him everywhere. Even if he lived he would never be able to spread his wings again...

Talk about a lose-lose situation.

Unknown Person POV

I stared down at the olive-skinned teenager lying in the hospital bed. He was dying. I could tell. His girlfriend could tell, too. I saw her in the waiting area. She was trying to be strong for the younger children. I had seen everything those six children had been through. They had walked to hell and met all but the devil.

They had been through too much together for it to end like this.

_It is time... _I decided. _Time for me to grace the world once more. If only for this one boy..._

_-*-_

The doctors had concluded that there was nothing they could do. He would be dead before morning, when they would tell his "family". They said even a miracle wouldn't help him pull through.

They underestimated miracles.

It was a simple feat to enter the room where he was resting. I could tell his end was near. I had little time. I needed to work my miracle as quickly as possible. I called out to him once. His only response was a low groan. I reached out and touched his neck. After I removed the bandages I could feel everything. There was a large nick in a major artery and I could sense the break in his spinal cord. I willed the artery to mend itself first. It worked instantaneously.

I had forgotten how satisfying it was to heal mortals. To share my gift with them.

The spinal cord was no harder to repair than the blood vessel was. Within moments I saw his fingers twitching, forming fists. I smiled slightly as he opened his eyes.

Fang POV

Something happened... I'm not sure what, but suddenly I could move my fingers again. And my toes... and... well, everything else. I touched my neck to find that it didn't throb anymore, and there wasn't so much as a scar there. I slowly opened my eyes to see a man. He looked to be about thirty years old. He had long brown hair that was a little wavy, a beard, and a mustache.

Even though I was a bird kid on the run, I recognized this guy. Or at least who he looked like.

"HOLY (beep)!!!!" I screamed "JESUS!!!!!!" _I'm dead _I realized suddenly. He shook his head.

"You are not dead." Holy (beep)!!!! Could this guy read my mind? He nodded.

"How am I not dead?" I demanded. "I'm seeing JESUS for crying out loud!!!"

"I am here. I am alive in flesh and blood." He reached out and touched my face. I shuddered.

"Dude, we're in 2000 AD here. No one says 'flesh and blood'." I informed him. He looked confused.

"Really?" He asked. "Then what do they say?"

"Just plain 'I'm alive' or 'I'm not dead'." He looked disappointed. "and, by the way, you're not God here." His eyes widened.

"Then who is?" He whimpered.

"The writer." I said in an eerie voice.

"That would be me." A strange voice echoed from what seemed to be nowhere. Jesus whimpered.

"I hate the twenty-first century..." He whimpered before he vanished.

_-*-_

**So there you have it. TOTAL. RANDOMNESS. This is a oneshot for now. Unless I get bored...**

**Face it, Jesus doesn't fit in 2009...**


End file.
